Device to Device (D2D) communication indicates direct signal transmission and reception between mobile stations without passing a base station. The D2D communication allows the communication between the adjacent mobile stations using standard or resource allocated by the base station without passing the base station. The D2D communication is contrasted with cellular communication. The cellular communication indicates communication between the base station and the mobile station and is referred to as D2B communication.
FIG. 1 depicts the D2D communication in a cellular network according to related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a User Equipment 1 (UE1) 121 and a User Equipment 2 (UE2) 122 may be paired for their D2D communication and concurrently connected to a Base Station (BS) 110. The UE1 121 and the UE2 122 may be paired for the D2D communication and are connected to the BS 110 through first D2B connection and second D2B connection respectively, and concurrently establish the D2D connection between them. The UE1 121 and the UE2 122 may communicate with the BS 110 for a service over an external network, and communicate with each other directly using the D2D connection to transmit data, rather than transmitting the data over the existing cellular network.
The single UE may hold both of the D2D connection and the D2B connection as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, while the transmit power for each connection is independently determined based on a distance to the BS or the UE, the transmit power of one connection may affect the communication quality of the other connection. Thus, an effective control method is demanded.
Accordingly, an apparatus and a method for reducing influence between a transmit power for D2B communication and a transmit power for Device to Device (D2D) communication in a wireless communication system is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.